


[Fanmix] RE: Reprogramed Final Mix

by holycon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Fanmix, KHbigbang2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holycon/pseuds/holycon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for Re:Reprogramed a Kingdom Hearts Big bang entry for 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] RE: Reprogramed Final Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RE: Programmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990449) by [Besin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besin/pseuds/Besin). 



> This fanmix was mad for the KHbigbang 2013 for the story RE:reprogramed by Besieged_Infection i enjoyed her fic and I enjoyed working with her this mix turned out really well.

 

  
[Stream here @ 8Track](https://8tracks.com/crystal-smith86/re-reprogramed-final-mix) or [Download here @4share](http://www.4shared.com/rar/ZuuVBr6B/REReprogramed_Final_Mix__1_.html)

  


** Tracklist **

**Someone Like You (Acoustic Version)- Tyler Ward**

**Pitter-Pat- Erin McCarley**

**Paper Aeroplane- Angus & Julia Stone**

**Hearts Without Chains- Ellie Goulding**

**Sail- Awolnation**

**Clarity- Zedd/Foxes**

**Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**

**Wrecking Ball- Chester See**

****

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork is by me you can find me weasleysangel @
> 
>  
> 
> [LJ](http://weasleysangel.livejournal.com/profile)


End file.
